Food & Drink
by AviorSecretum
Summary: Hanya penggalan kisah kecil pertemuan seorang barista bernama Kris Wu dengan Park Chanyeol, seorang fotografer.. mungkin? /AU - OOC - KrisYeol - Warning Inside - One Shot


Title : Food & Drink

Genre : Romance, Fluff | KrisYeol

Length : One Shot

Cast(s) :

Kris Wu (EXO)

Park Chanyeol (EXO)

Warning : This story is in alternate universe, contains shounen-ai/slash/boy x boy/yaoi. Damned fast plot.

Disclaimer : I do not own the characters, I only write the story.

Don't like don't read, and also Read&Review please !

.

.

.

.

FOOD & DRINK

.

.

"Terima kasih telah berbelanja, Kris-ah! Lain kali datang lagi ya!" seru seorang wanita berumur sambil memasang senyum pedagang, yang dibalas Kris dengan gumaman dan senyum seadanya sebelum ia menarik diri dari toko kelontong kecil itu. Setelah dirasa telah cukup jauh, akhirnya ia mengeluarkan kata-kata yang sedari tadi telah tertahan di ujung lidah.

"Huh, dasar nenek pelit. Bagaimana bisa dia tidak memberiku potongan harga atau semacamnya setelah sekian lama berlangganan dengannya.." gerutu laki-laki bertubuh tinggi bernama Kris itu dengan pelan sambil mengamati dengan cermat barang belanjaannya, seakan takut kehilangan satu barangpun dari sana. Ia mendengus, lalu melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya ke arah _café_ tempat ia bekerja.

Atau niatnya begitu.

Ia melirik tempat dimana _tteokbokki_ langganannya dijual. Tubuhnya berhenti secara otomatis dan wajahnya berubah serius, mengkalkulasi pengeluaran dan pemasukannya bulan itu dengan cermat, serta mempertimbangkan waktu yang ia perlukan. Sesaat kemudian senyum yang amat tipis terpantri di wajahnya, lalu ia berjalan ke dalam kedai kecil itu.

"Di mana aku akan memakan ini..?" ucap Kris pada diri sendiri, entah karena dia kelewat bodoh atau hanya berlagak idiot. Nyatanya dia telah mengarahkan kaki ke suatu taman yang hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari _café_ tempat dia bekerja. Ia duduk di bangku taman yang sedikit lembab, membuatnya teringat kalau kemarin baru saja diberitahukan bahwa hujan telah melanda sejumlah kota-kota besar, seperti London, Los Angeles, Tokyo dan termasuk Seoul. Benar-benar awal musim dingin yang hebat.

Sebenarnya, Kris tidak peduli dengan itu.

Yang membuat Kris peduli soal kemarin adalah, teman baiknya, Kai, yang tinggal di London kala itu, dikabarkan telah dimakamkan. Ada yang bilang ia menjatuhkan dirinya sendiri ke depan kereta yang melaju kencang beberapa hari yang lalu. Kris menghela napas, lalu membuka bungkus _tteokbokki_ panasnya dan makan dengan perlahan.

"Hanya berbeda dua hari dari ulang tahunku.. apa-apaan kau Kai? Ingin menghantuiku?" batinnya dalam hati sambil menusuk dengan sadis potongan _fish cake_ itu. Ia menelan potongan pertama dan terdiam.

Bukan, bukan karena _tteokbokki-_nya yang terlalu panas ataupun kesedihannya atas kematian Kai.

Bukan juga karena ingatannya tiba-tiba menghilang.

Tapi karena seseorang yang sedari tadi berdiri di hadapannya dan tidak bergeming. Seseorang dengan topi terbalik bertengger di kepalanya dan kamera menggantung di lehernya. Ia memasang senyumannya yang sangat lebar, kelewat lebar malah, tidak henti-hentinya terpancar dari wajahnya.

Membuat Kris merinding untuk beberapa saat.

Hening.

Sesaat kemudian, laki-laki yang tubuhnya hampir setinggi Kris itu mengangkat kameranya dan tanpa bisa dihindari, menangkap potret Kris yang memasang wajah heran dengan tangan kiri memegang sebungkus _tteokbokki_ panas. Kris tersentak, lalu setelah beberapa detik larut dalam kebingungan, ia mengernyitkan dahinya.

"..Siapa kau?" tanya Kris curiga pada sesosok laki-laki ajaib yang sekarang sedang sibuk memperhatikan layar kameranya. Dirasa tidak ada tanggapan, Kris berdeham agak keras.

"Ah, maafkan aku," akhirnya laki-laki itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kris dan melontarkan senyuman lebar yang tadi padanya.

"Namaku Park Chanyeol, salam kenal, er..?"

"Kris. Kris Wu,"

"Ah ya, salam kenal Kris! Hehe," ucap laki-laki bernama Chanyeol itu, masih dengan senyuman lebar itu terpantri di wajahnya. Kris tidak membalasnya dengan baik.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Kris _to the point_ pada Chanyeol. Siapa juga yang akan mengambil foto orang yang tidak dikenal? Maniak? Chanyeol hanya tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Kris yang terkesan curiga.

"Tenang, aku hanya fotografer kok," jawab Chanyeol seraya menyerahkan kartu nama bertuliskan 'Park Chanyeol' beserta pekerjaan dan nomor ponsel. Kris ragu-ragu menerima kartu nama tersebut dan menyimpannya dengan rapi di dompetnya. Dengan seenaknya, Chanyeol duduk di samping Kris. Membuat Kris menatapnya tidak suka.

"Hei Kris, kau sedang makan apa? Sepertinya enak!" tanya Chanyeol memecah keheningan yang melanda mereka sesaat, menatap potongan_ tteokbokki_ itu dengan penuh minat. Kris melirik Chanyeol yang tampak polos itu, lalu mendengus. Ia paling malas berurusan dengan orang semacam dia. Ia lebih memilih untuk tidak menjawab.

"Kris! Jawab aku!"

_Aish_, batin Kris.

"Ini _tteokbokki_, Chanyeol-ssi. Apa kau tidak pernah memakannya?" jawab Kris datar sambil menunjuk ke arah bungkusan itu. Chanyeol menggeleng pelan.

"_Seriously, this person is strange.._" ucap Kris dalam hati seraya menatap Chanyeol datar.

"Boleh aku minta?" pinta Chanyeol dengan matanya yang berkedip cepat dan senyum pasta giginya. Kris menatap Chanyeol dengan mata berbinarnya dan bungkusan _tteokbokki-_nya, seakan sedang memilih keputusan yang sulit. Akhirnya setelah beberapa saat bergumul dengan pikirannya sendiri, ia dengan enggan menyerahkan bungkusan itu di tangan Chanyeol. Yang diterima Chanyeol dengan baik. Ia menyantapnya dengan lahap, sementara Kris menatap _tteokbokki_-_nya_ nanar.

"Terima kasih, Kris! Sebagai gantinya, apa kau ingin meminta sesuatu padaku?" ucap Chanyeol setelah ia menelan habis potongan terakhir tteokbokki itu dan meneguk habis pula air mineral yang Kris sengaja bawa tadi. Kris menghela napas, seakan helaannya bisa mengurangi beban batin pada punggungnya sekarang.

"Tidak usah," jawab Kris singkat sambil bangkit berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya ke café tempatnya bekerja. Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahi dan menyusulnya.

"Ayolah Kris, katakan saja!" seru Chanyeol sengit sambil menggoyang-goyangkan ujung lengan baju Kris.

"Sudah kubilang tidak usah.." ucap Kris dengan nada lelah. Mereka sudah berdiri di pintu masuk _café_ itu, lalu Kris masuk ke dalam sana, diikuti oleh Chanyeol.

Interior café itu minimalis namun elegan, benar-benar cocok untuk bersantai ataupun berbincang-bincang. Chanyeol memperhatikan setiap sudut ruangan itu entah berapa lama, lalu saat ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kris, ia sudah tidak ada di sana. Mata Chanyeol mencari-cari sosok yang lebih tinggi darinya itu, lalu akhirnya terpaku pada barista yang sedang meracik sesuatu itu.

Itu Kris.

Kris berbalut kemeja putih yang tadi ia gunakan tampak serius membuat suatu gambar di atas kopi _cappuccino_ itu. Chanyeol memandangnya tanpa berkedip.

"Hei kau, untuk apa kau masih di sana? Cepat pulang," kata-kata Kris memecahkan lamunan Chanyeol. Dan bukannya pergi, Chanyeol justru menghampiri bar Kris dan duduk di sana.

"Jadi, kau bekerja di sini, ya?" tanya Chanyeol penuh minat seraya menatap gelas dan cangkir berbagai warna bentuk tersusun rapi di depannya. Kris bergumam mengiyakan.

"Gajinya berapa, Kris?"

"Tidak seberapa,"

"Oh.."

Keheningan melanda suasana _café_ yang masih sepi itu. Tentu saja, café baru akan dibuka lima belas menit lagi. Kris tampaknya telah selesai bergumul dengan cangkirnya, lalu ia menoleh ke arah Chanyeol dan meletakan secangkir_ cappuccino_ di depan hidungnya.

"Ini, cobalah,"

"Terima kasih.. woah! Ini enak!" Seru Chanyeol seketika setelah ia menyeruput sedikit kopi yang tidak terlalu pahit itu. Kris tersenyum puas.

"Tentu saja, aku yang membuatnya, haha," ucap Kris dengan bangga. Chanyeol mengangguk setuju, lalu menatap lekat Kris sambil menyeruput kembali kopi panas itu. Sementara, Kris masih sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri.

"..Kris,"

"Ya?"

"Apa kau tertarik bekerja padaku?"

Kris membelalakkan matanya, kaget. Ia menoleh ke arah Chanyeol, lalu sesaat kemudian ia tertawa keras.

"Apa- bekerja padamu? Apa kau serius? Hahaha!"

Chanyeol terlihat tidak senang karena itu. Ia mengembungkan pipinya dan melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Katamu gaji di sini tidak seberapa, jadi lebih baik kau bekerja padaku saja,"

"Hahaha, anak kecil. Sebaiknya kau pulang, arra? _Stop messing around with people,_" sergah Kris sambil mengacak rambut Chanyeol gemas. Chanyeol menepis tangannya dan mendengus.

"Aku bukan anak kecil, Kris! Lihat saja, aku tidak akan berhenti mengganggumu sebelum kau bekerja padaku!" serunya penuh semangat membara sambil berdiri dan berbalik ke arah pintu dengan dramatis. Ia mendorong pintunya namun tidak terbuka. Ia mencoba mendorongnya sangat kuat, tapi tetap saja tidak bergeming. Kris yang melihat hal itu tidak sanggup menahan tawanya.

"Ahaha, pintunya ditarik, Chanyeollie,"

"A-aku tahu kok!" serunya sambil menarik pintu itu dramatis dan keluar dari café itu dengan pipi mengembung kesal, meninggalkan Kris tertawa seorang diri.

Sepanjang hari itu Kris tidak henti-hentinya tersenyum membayangkan sosok yang baru ia temui pagi tadi. Bahkan pemilik café beserta karyawan yang lain heran padanya, apakah mungkin ia telah kerasukan roh jahat? Atau, roh jahat yang semula bersemayam dalam dirinya telah menghilang? Entahlah.

"Chanyeol, ya? Menarik.." batin Kris dalam hati seraya memasukan nomor yang tertera di kartu nama Chanyeol ke dalam ponselnya. Selagi ia menunggu panggilannya diangkat, ia mengecek bagian belakangnya. Matanya langsung terbelalak melihat logo yang sangat familiar di sana.

"Park Chanyeol.. bukankah dia.. pemilik kedai kopi paling laris di Seoul?"

Sepertinya kehidupan Kris akan sedikit lebih menarik dari biasanya.

.

.

.

Fin/continued?


End file.
